


Anemonowe Ogrody

by TrinityDeity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oikage świat dominacja, tatuaże
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityDeity/pseuds/TrinityDeity
Summary: Oikawa nie może się doczekać momentu, gdy pozna wreszcie swoją bratnią duszę. W głowie ma mnóstwo pytań, które chciałby zadać, lecz nie to jest jego największym pragnieniem.Chciałby sprawić, że jego bratnia dusza będzie wreszcie szczęśliwa.soulmate AU - gdy jedna osoba robi sobie tatuaż, druga również je otrzymuje, odczuwając jednocześnie emocje, jakie związane są z danym tatuażem
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Anemonowe Ogrody

Samotny chłopak biegł ulicą, nie zważając na nic wokół siebie. Padał rzęsisty deszcz, lecz ludzie, których mijał w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na piętnastolatka bez parasola. Czarna koszulka przyklejała się do jego ciała, buty miał przemoczone, jeden był rozwiązany, a sznurówki zmieniły kolor z białych na brązowe przez błoto pokrywające drogi. Możnaby stwierdzić, że w jego przebieżce nie ma żadnego celu, że jest kolejnym zagubionym nastolatkiem, który pokłócił się z rodzicami o pracę domową, jednak on bardzo dobrze wiedział dokąd się kieruje. Skręcił w rzadziej uczęszczaną dzielnicę i powoli zwalniał, aż zatrzymał się przed brązowymi, lekko zniszczonymi drzwiami. Lakier odchodził w kilku miejscach, a jeśli ktoś źle oparł na nich rękę mógł być zaatakowany przez drzazgi wystające z desek. Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiający nowego klienta.

\- O, to ty - powiedział starszy mężczyzna, patrząc znad okularów i mierząc przybysza wzrokiem. - Nie posiadasz parasola, czy co? - zadał pytanie, lustrując go. Zatrzymał się na twarzy chłopaka, po której wciąż spływały krople deszczu, spadające z włosów. Mężczyzna nie był pewien jednak, czy nie były one z domieszką łez.

\- Chcę tatuaż. - Takie były pierwsze słowa chłopaka, jakie wypowiedział. Głos mu się lekko załamał, jakby bardzo długo krzyczał, bądź płakał. A może oba naraz.

\- A jesteś pełnoletni? - padło pytanie, na które oboje znali bardzo dobrze odpowiedź.

\- To nie jest ważne! Chcę tatuaż - to mówiąc, podszedł do leżącego obok katalogu z gotowymi wzorami, szukając konkretnego szablonu, który sam dał mężczyźnie. Wskazał na rysunek zwiędłego pojedynczego kwiatu ruty. - Taki. Proszę. Zapłacę. Poczekam.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Znał tego chłopaka i wiedział, że nie ma dużego pola manewru. Wziął od niego rysunek i rozpoczął przygotowanie do wykonania tatuażu.

\- Wiesz, że twoja bratnia dusza - zaczął mówić, ale szybko mu przerwano.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko co jakiś czas cichym płaczem.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaprosił ich czteroosobową grupę do siebie na wspólne spędzanie czasu po szkole. Bawili się w najlepsze, śmiali, grali i żartowali.

\- No, i wtedy... ej, wszystko dobrze? - spytał chłopak, patrząc na niego. Po twarzy ich towarzysza płynęły łzy, a on sam miał lekki grymas na twarzy. Łzy przerodziły się w płacz, płacz w szloch i kurczowe trzymanie się za ramię. Pozostała trójka szybko przysunęła się, nie wiedząc za bardzo co się dzieje i co mogą zrobić. Zadawali naprzemiennie pytania "co się dzieje" i "boli cię coś", aż usłyszeli ciche słowa.

\- Moja bratnia dusza... ma robiony tatuaż.

**Author's Note:**

> mój pierwszy fanfik z hq nie zjedzcie mnie plis


End file.
